A New Threat
by misab2209
Summary: Terra and Celes settle down together after the strenuous fight with Kefka they faced. They soon begin to fall for each other and their world seems perfect until Locke comes and warns them of someone wanting his revenge on the both of them, yet no matter how far they run they won't escape this new threat. Rated M for violence and graphic depictions of smut. (Eventually)
1. Prologue

Kefka's defeat whisked away all of Terra's worries. The Empire defeated, Terra asks Celes to accompany her to Narshe in order to help the few remaining survivors rebuild the city and restore it to something greater than it used to be. Terra had actually taken quite a liking to Celes throughout their time together, prompting her request. She couldn't lay her finger on what it was about her. Her blonde hair? Her deep ocean blue eyes? An aura surrounded Celes and that is all Terra saw, it pulled her in like the world's strongest magnet. All Terra wanted was to be around her presence, as it was the closest thing to magic she would ever experience again.

They had made their way back to Narshe after a longer-than-desired airship ride. Heading in, they see the city is being restored at a much quicker pace than the two of them anticipated. Seeing as most of the larger building and industrial projects had been completed, the two were appointed to caring for the children. This excited Terra, as her caring for children in Mobliz had sparked a burning passion for childcare. Celes, on the other hand, showed some disdain for this. Having been a general in the Gestahlian Empire, children weren't exactly her strong suit. But she wanted to expand her horizons and learn new things in life, and she liked seeing Terra so excited about this, so she chose to tag along with Terra in this endeavor.

. . .

A year had passed and Narshe was built back to something bigger and better than it ever had been. Terra and Celes had grown extremely close to each other, Terra's feelings for Celes flourished throughout this year and became too much for her to bear. She knew she had to confess her love for her or she would regret it for the rest of her life. She waited moment after moment for the perfect opportunity to declare how she felt, as it turned out however, she didn't have to wait. After sending home the last child they were taking care of, Celes sat Terra down with a sense of urgency.

"Terra, there is something I have to confess to you. It has been eating away at me for so long now."Celes sat there for a while figuring out how she should even say something like this. She wondered no longer when Terra blurted out,

"I'm in love with you, Celes." Celes was taken aback, as she wasn't expecting her feelings to be returned. A whirlwind stirred itself up inside of Celes, her thoughts and words tangled themselves around each other, she wasn't able to speak no matter how hard she tried.

"Celes, it's okay. You can say it." Terra urged Celes to say what she already knew. Although she knew it, the rush of hearing Celes say those words was incomparable to anything she would ever feel.

"Terra…" Celes's cheeks began to glow a bright, rosy red. Almost matching the color of Terra's outfit. She managed to sputter out the last few words of her confession, "I'm..i-in love with you, too." She felt herself almost pass out after saying that. Her stomach felt like it had left her body. She had no more words to say and only wanted actions to show how she felt. And thus she pulled Terra in close to her...and locked their lips together. The cascade of emotions that washed over both of the women whisked the two away to a place that transcends even bliss itself. The love they shared for each other outshone every single star in the universe. This was something more than love, yet no word in any language could describe what they felt for each other. They spent the rest of the year building their relationship and deepening their love for one another. These two women were truly inseparable.

~A/N~ I hope you all enjoyed that small little prologue detailing their romance. I originally included this in the draft of the first chapter but then thought it wouldn't really fit with the content of it. So I decided to make it a prologue instead. Thank you for reading!~ Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Warning

Terra woke up to freezing winter winds howling through a window that Celes forgot to close before they went to bed. Terra walks over to shut it, before doing so, she sits and stares at the outside at the harsh, Narshean winter. She hears a knock at the door and jumps at the sound of it. She walks over to the door and questions the visitor,

"Wh-who is it? What are you doing h-here s-so late? Please d-don't tell me you-you're a thief." The combination of it being the middle of the night, someone unknown knocking at her door, and the cold air still flowing through the room caused a constant shakiness in her voice.

"Come on, you know I prefer the term 'treasure hunter'!" A familiar voice retorted. Terra opened the door to see Locke shivering so quickly you could see faint trails around him.

"Locke! What are you doing out in the freezing cold?! Here come inside. I'll wake up Celes." Terra practically whipped Locke inside the house causing him to tumble and fall. The loud thud made my Locke's fall was enough to wake Celes who sprung up with her Rune Blade out and ready to fight.

"Celes! Celes wait! It's me, Locke." Celes, still groggy from her sleep, seems confused at first but eventually comes to her senses and greets him.

"Hi Locke! Where have you been all this time?" She questions.

"That's not important right now, I have to warn you both about something that I'm not sure you'll be able to avoid." Locke's tone suddenly turned somber. "There's a new threat that has arisen. It knows about who you both used to be. He absolutely despises the Empire and the Espers for the loss of his family after we released them on the Empire. He isn't going to stop until he finds you two. He already has an idea that you guys are here."

"Wait, wait. Okay, how did he even find out that we were here?" Terra said growing increasingly frightened. Celes, upon seeing this, sat Terra down and comforted her while waiting for Locke's response.

"Alright, I was at Figaro Castle and I met up with Sabin who was obviously in a panic."

…

"Sabin, is that you? How have you been" Locke says, surprised to see him after all this time. Not long after though, he notices the Falcon was completely obliterated. Sabin's bleeding wounds, burn marks, and panicked demeanor suggests this was something more than an accident. The final piece of the puzzle fell into place when he wondered, "where's Setzer?"

Sabin collects himself and begins speaking, "I need your help, Setzer and I were travelling back to Vector in order to help the few survivors get back on their feet. We left and were on our way here when we hear another airship rapidly approaching. And he and I both knew the pilot wasn't here to be friendly. The airship pulled up next to us and hooked onto the Falcon. A man in a dark coat climbed onto our ship and set it on fire. He wouldn't put it out unless Setzer or I told him where Terra and Celes were hiding. When we asked what he wanted with them he simply told us, 'I want my revenge." The Falcon was burning away quickly and Setzer told him they were in Narshe. Next thing I know he captures Setzer and slices me up with his sword leaving me on this burning airship plummeting toward the ground. Luckily I ended up here and met with you. Please, you need to go warn those two. They could be in grave danger."

Sabin collapses on the ground just as Edgar comes out to investigate what happened. Locke orders him to bring Sabin in and care for his wounds and help him heal while he goes to warn Terra and Celes.

…

"You guys need to run, now, I don't know how much longer you have. GO! I'm going back to Sabin and Edgar, get out of here as fast as you can." Locke sprinted out the door leaving Terra and Celes behind who were both beginning to panic.

"Terra, come on let's go." She tugged on a teary-eyed Terra who would not stand up. "Terra we can't stay here let's go!" Terra would not budge. Celes decided there was only one option left. She lifted up Terra and carried her in her own arms. They weren't running for long when they were stopped by the man in the dark coat Locke had warned them about. He revealed his name to be Braig.

"How about you two beauties come with me?" Braig meant nothing behind such a compliment.

"Why are you hunting us?! Please just tell us!" Celes screams.

"You were a general in the Empire were you not? You aided Gestahl in the murder of my family. And for the green-haired one, your kind completely destroyed the city my wife was living while I was away. I am not letting either of you slip by unpunished."

The two felt themselves getting weaker and weaker until they both eventually collapsed. Braig picked them both up and brought them on his airship, the Arrow, tying them both up on a post located under the deck. "When you two wake up, you will wish you never did." Braig flew the airship a ways away off the continent Celes and Terra lived on their entire life. When he arrived to _his_ own continent, he heard a rumbling from below deck, followed by a crash. From the hole in the deck he sees Terra rise out of it. Possessed by a new power he wasn't used to. "This isn't an Esper. Is it? I thought they were all gone!" The possessed Terra destroyed the airship by setting the entire thing on fire which caused the engines to fail. The Arrow began to fall towards the ground. Terra rescued Celes and flew far away from the wreckage. Terra suddenly began to lose whatever was possessing her leading she and Celes to plummet to the ground, landing in a forest clearing, both unconscious.

~A/N~ Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm still a very novice writer and any criticism would greatly be appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed it still. Please review! Thank you!~


End file.
